The Journey of Lifetimes
by PsychicEevee0103
Summary: (This encompasses all of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, GX, 5Ds, and ZEXAL by the way.) AU. In this world, people at the age of 13 have the choice of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. Follow Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Sarah, five old friends, as they journey across the Kalos region together, making friends and rivals alike on the way.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hello! I don't own Pokemon nor any form of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Skitty: *breaks out AGAIN* Hello!**

** PsychicEevee: *uses my psychic powers to pick up Skitty and put her behind an impenetrable fourth wall* There. Now hopefully things will be relatively quiet around here. *evil smirk* By the way, I'm going to start posting Questions of the Day at the end of each chapter *mutters* hopefully without Skitty's help...**

** *seemingly-impenetrable fourth wall cracks* Oh no... not good. I'll go tend to that, you enjoy the chapter...**

"YES!" A boy with fair skin, two-toned brown hair, and brown eyes yelled excitedly. "Now that it's been everyone's thirteenth birthday, we can go on a journey! I've been waiting forever for this day!" He raced down the hall of his overly sized house, running to his guest's bedrooms, shouting "Wake up guys! It's the day! We can get our Pokemon from Professor Sycamore today! WAKE UP!"

"We're awake Jaden, no need to give everyone headaches," a boy around Jaden's age muttered, going out of one of the three rooms clustered together while rubbing his eyes. This boy had yellow and black hair that was in fanned-out spikes, some going up while as they got progressively lower they arched downward. His eyes were blue.

Jaden laughed nervously. "Sorry Yusei, I guess I forgot you'd all be up early too."

A very short boy, also with fair skin and weird hair, this time very spiky and a mix of mostly black at the back with violet edges, again spiked, with bright yellow spiky bangs, and violet eyes came out of the room right next to the one Yusei came out of. He said quietly, "To be honest, Jaden, I'm pretty sure you're the last one up. Well, if Yuma's not still asleep, that is..." He trailed off.

A few seconds later, the boy was proven right about this person Yuma, as a loud snoring sound came from the door across from the other two's. Yusei sighed and entered the last room. The other boys followed shortly after the (technically speaking) oldest member in their small group.

Inside the room, the first thing everyone noticed was an obscene amount of posters. Looking closely, one could find that they were all advertising the Pokemon League or something else relating to Pokemon Championships. Next was the sheer amount of Pokemon junk littered all over the floor. The third was the boy snoring away on the messy bed. He was splayed out on the bed in green and yellow pajamas. (**A/N: And in case everyone's wondering, you can imagine them as the pajamas Ash wears in Pokemon original series, episode 1: "Pokemon-I Choose You!". That's what I imagine Yuma's pajamas as.**) He had messy (mostly because of sleep) black and red hair that usually spiked upwards, but because of the sleep mess they were all over. He had tan skin.

"YUMA! WAKE UP!" Jaden pretty much screamed in Yuma's ear.

"Wha? Wait... wha... Jaden! I thought I told you not to wake me up like that!" Yuma sat bolt upright before whining. He had amberish-red eyes.

"But today's the day! The day we get our first Pokemon and start our journey!" Jaden started to fidget. "Hurry and get ready so we can go meet our first Pokemon!"

With those words, Yuma went from cranky from sleep to really energized and excited. He started talking rather high pitched and really fast. "IT'S THE DAY I FORGOT TODAY'S THE DAY I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT-" he was cut off by the yet unnamed boy.

"Calm down Yuma. Get ready. Remember, the sooner you get ready the sooner we can get our Pokemon, and the sooner we-" he stopped as soon as he realized Yuma had gone off somewhere after the words "get our Pokemon", leaving a cloud of dust leading out the open door.

"Well, it seems you two managed to get him moving, Jaden, Yugi," Yusei (finally) revealed the name of the last boy.

"We should probably get breakfast. Don't want to start our journey on an empty stomach!" Jaden smiled before going downstairs, to the kitchen. The others, except Yuma of course, followed him, though not in as much of a rush.

"We should probably also pack food for the journey. After all, I've heard it can sometimes take a couple days between towns and Pokemon Centers," Yusei, always thinking ahead, suggested.

"Good plan. We should make sandwiches, they're easy to make and we can make relatively filing ones," Yugi agreed, nodding and making the spikes of his bangs shake somewhat.

"Let's get a start on those and making breakfast while Yuma gets ready, then we can eat and go!" Jaden was almost twitching with impatience by now. It was obvious what he was thinking: _What's taking Yuma so long? He might actually be taking his time for once, though I'm not exactly one to talk. I always rush to get ready._

The three busied themselves in the rather spacious kitchen, either making toast and (of course) bacon for today's breakfast (Yusei), making sandwiches for lunch once they were on the road (Jaden, while whining about how hungry he was), or packing raw ingredients and cooking utensils for even later (Yugi). Eventually Yuma come down, looking hyper.

"Let's go get our Pokemon!" he yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

"Hold on Yuma," a girl's voice said, making all the boys jump, all thinking the exact same thing. _I thought she was still asleep!_ "She" stepped into view. She had deep purple hair, fair skin, and silver eyes. She looked to be the boys' ages, and she wore a purple tee shirt that was a little lighter than her hair, a silver hoodie over it, unzipped and with the hood down, a loose aqua knee length skirt with black leggings under it, and deep sneakers with lighter highlights. "You seriously expected to be able to sneak away? Remember, today's my birthday, and that means I can come with you!"

"Man... I did think we could sneak away from Sarah..." Yuma muttered as quietly as he could, but it was loud enough.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YUMA TSUKUMO?" Sarah yelled angrily.

"Yuma, Sarah, please don't start the day off like this," Yugi tried to reason. Sarah listened and backed down, muttering "He started it though..."

"Now to decide who's carrying what on the journey," Yusei said after they were all seated around the dining table.

"We'll all have our personal things like our Pokeballs, clothes, etcetera, plus our sleeping bags." Sarah started. "But we also have some other things we need to carry."

"Let's make a list of all that first," Yugi suggested.

"Well, we have the cooking supplies, the food, the tent (**A/N: They'll really mostly use it to change and such since they have sleeping bags**), the medical supplies, and, for today at least, the lunch we made when Yuma was getting ready," Jaden counted them all off on his fingers.

"That leaves five things, one for each of us!" Yuma said happily. "I'll take the tent!"

Sarah smiled. "I'll take the medical supplies,"

"I'll take the lunch, if no one else has any objections," Yugi said softly.

"I'll take the cooking supplies. That leaves Yusei with the food," Jaden nodded.

_Good thing Jaden didn't take the food,_ thought Yusei. _We wouldn't have any left by dinner!_

After eating, the five got their bags and headed out. Yugi had a black and grey bag that matched his outfit a bit, Jaden had a red bag with flame designs on it that matched his red blazer, Yusei had a blueish-silver bag with a design of a Dragonair that was the only light part of the dark blues of his outfit., Yuma had a green backpack that didn't go with his red and white outfit at all, and Sarah had a brown and tan purse with designs of Eevee and it's evolutions on it that went relatively well with her outfit. They each also had two additional bags, one holding each of their sleeping bags, and one each holding what they settled on earlier.

The five friends made their way from the large house through the city of Lumiose. Jaden's parents were rich, so they could afford to buy the largest house in Lumiose City, and there was more than enough room, so more often than not Jaden invited his friends (and often Sarah) to stay at his house.

Unfortunately, the largest house in Lumiose was almost all the way across the huge city from the Pokemon Lab where the five would be getting their first partners, and soon, everyone was bored.

"How much longer? I wanna meet my Pokemon right now!" Yuma sat down in the middle of the street, whining like a young child.

"Relax Yuma, we're nearly there!" Sarah sighed, exasperated with her friend. "In fact, I think I can see it!"

Yuma instantly picked himself up and started running, yelling over his shoulder, "Come on then Slowpokes!" He ran so fast that he ruffled the wool of a nearby Flaafy in the direction he was going.

"He moves fast with the correct motivation," Yugi said, impressed though he had known that for about ten years, since they first met.

"We'd better hurry ourselves," Jaden started to jog in the same direction as Yuma went, gesturing for the others to go as well.

All the others followed Jaden, moving at a relatively fast pace. They could've gone faster, if they hadn't had their bags, which were rather heavy.

Eventually the four that hadn't rushed ahead made it to the large building they knew to be the Pokemon Lab. They each caught their breath and entered the huge building.

** A/N: So here you go! Now for my very first QOTD...**

** *fourth wall holding Skitty back cracks, then breaks* AHHH!**

** Skitty: Why're you screaming?**

** PsychicEevee: You... you broke out of that? It's made to be impenetrable, even by the Legendary Pokemon! How'd you break out?**

** Skitty: That's for me to know! *playful smile* I think you were about to do a question of the day Psychic?**

** PsychicEevee0103: *uses powers to bind Skitty* Sorry Skitty, if I kept you running around like you were I'd go crazy. Anyway:**

** QOTD: How'd you like my best attempt yet at a whole chapter in 3****rd**** person (I usually do 1st)?**

** Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hi all! I'm not going to jinx it, so I'm saying nothing about a certain pink cat Pokemon that needs to stop breaking fourth walls.**

** Skitty: *breaks out of psychic imprisonment* Why'd you do that to me? I know you're Psychic, but that doesn't have to mean you use your powers against me... *pouts***

** PsychicEevee: Excuse me for a moment. I need to use Skitty to vent my anger. But first, I don't own Pokemon or any of the different series of Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Sarah.**

** Now please excuse me and my little pink... friend... hee hee hee... *laughs evilly and uses powers to carry Skitty from the room, wearing an evil smirk the whole time***

** (Sarah's POV-You'll be seeing this note often, so get used to it)**

Sarah knocked nervously. Unlike Yuma, who had either run straight past here, or just barged straight in, she had manners.

"Come in," a voice came from inside. "The door's unlocked."

Sarah and the other three boys went in to see Yuma (_So he knew where to stop after all_, she thought; it was rare at best for Yuma to know where he was going when he was in the mood he was in) with a man she assumed was the highly esteemed Professor Sycamore. Sarah, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden walked in.

The four young teenagers introduced themselves.

"Ah, so these are your friends, Yuma," Sycamore nodded approvingly. "Come, all of you. I'll take you to the backyard. I've already had all of the Pokemon eligible to be your starting Pokemon gather there." He escorted Sarah and her friends to the back door, which he was just about to go through when...

"Professor!" Sarah whipped her head around, as did the boys. Her first thought was, _Who's this? Please don't tell me he's a Pokemon Trainer. _Next came_ I pity any Pokemon he catches._ The speaker was a tough looking boy with ruffled red hair and feral looking green eyes. He spoke cockily.

"Who is-ah, Sebastian. Why have you returned so soon after leaving on your journey?" Sycamore asked.

"I want to give up my starting Pokemon," the boy, Sebastian, replied. "It's like it's wild. It ignores me when I try to command it in battle, and it recently ran away! I can't find it now, so I just came to tell you that I can't handle the Pokemon."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sycamore said, his eyes glittering in sadness. "I thought your toughness would have been what it wanted in a Trainer, but it seems it wasn't so. I'll send someone out to find it in a little while. Thank you for letting me know. Is there anything else we can help you with, Sebastian?"

"Actually, can I get a new Pokemon?" Sebastian asked, which greatly surprised Sarah; what with the boy's appearance and apparent attitude, she had thought he would simply demand a replacement Pokemon. "I didn't get the chance to catch another one before the Pokemon ran off. It wouldn't attack any Pokemon when I told, asked, or pleaded it to."

"I understand. Actually, I have a group of new Trainers set to get their first Pokemon today here right now." Sycamore pointed to Sarah and the others. At one glance, it seemed like Sebastian developed a crush on Sarah.

"Hel-lo, beautiful," he sidled up to Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to fall for any stupid 'love at first sight' stunt, if you're trying that."

"But it's not an act; it's the real deal..." Sarah almost wanted to lose her breakfast at how sickly sweet Sebastian was acting. She sent her brother a pleading glance, mouthing "Help!"

Yugi sent her a pitying look in reply, mouthing back "I can't always fight your battles."

"Get off of me! You know what they say? 'If you really love something, LET IT GO!'" Sarah pushed away the seemingly-lovesick Sebastian. She didn't care if she crushed his heart; she could tell it was just an act anyway.

"Ahem, moving on," Yusei started. "Professor, can we see the Pokemon now please?"

"Of course. All of you, follow me. Since there're six of you, more than the amount of normal starting Pokemon, I've gathered all the Pokemon that are first evolution and easy to train, and you can choose between them. Don't expect an easy choice though!" The professor started to lead all of them out to the yard to meet the Pokemon that could be their future partner.

There were so many Pokemon there! There were Azurills, Pichus, even rare Pokemon like Mudkip and... _Oh wow Eevees! I wonder which of them is the best fit for me!_ Sarah thought, internally squealing. She had always loved Eevee and their evolutions, they were so cute and strong at the same time!

The soon-to-be Trainers dispersed around the yard, taking in all the different Pokemon around that area. The first place Sarah went to was the edge of a small, probably man-made pond, where some water Pokemon were, as well as the group of about five to seven Eevees she had seen.

"Hello there," she smiled softly, crouching down. "My name is Sarah. Today I get to pick my first Pokemon, and I think I'll choose one of you. Of course, if you don't want to go, it'll be all up to that in the end."

"Woah! A human that respects what we want!" one of the Eevees, male by the sound of his voice, exclaimed in shock. Sarah reeled back, just as startled if not more so.

_I-I'm one of those rare few? I never knew! Then again, I've never had a chance to find out..._ she thought. _Wow! I've read all about them, and as a kid I fantasized about being one, but I never thought I really would be among the rare few able to talk to Pokemon!_ "So, how 'bout it?" she asked.

"Are you going to force us to fight?" a different Eevee, another male, asked.

"No, I don't want to battle. I want to be a Pokemon Breeder," Sarah told him.

"I'd like to go with you then," a small voice spoke up hesitantly from beyond there. Looking up, Sarah saw an unusual Eevee pop out of a bush. She (Sarah could tell it was female by the voice) was unusual in many ways. For one, she was very small, and an odd coloration. Instead of being brown and tan, she was silver and white, and had silver eyes to match her silver fur.

"Wow, really? Thanks! I can tell we'll make a great team!" Sarah reached forward and gently petted the Eevee. "Do you want me to just call you Eevee, or should I give you a nickname?"

"My name is Tay," the oddly-colored Eevee responded.

"Tay? That's a cute name. I like it," Sarah gently scooped up Tay in her arms and walked back to Professor Sycamore.

"Sarah? What is it?" he asked as he saw the purple-haired girl approaching.

"Professor, I've decided on my starting Pokemon," she started. "Well, it's more like she decided on me. I knew as soon as I saw them that I wanted one of the Eevees, but I didn't want my starting Pokemon to be unwilling to come. I asked them if any of them wanted to come with me, and this little one came. I got the feeling she wanted to come, so I came to you with her." It wasn't exactly a lie; she didn't want anyone to know about her powers yet, so she said she just got the feeling that they meant that.

"I see... I'm impressed. No one could get this Eevee to come out of hiding. No one, it seems, except you," Sycamore said.

"So can I have this Eevee as my starter Pokemon?" Sarah asked.

"Of course! I don't think either of you would have it any other way," the professor smiled.

"Thank you Professor!" "Thank you!" the Pokemon and the new Breeder said at the exact same time.

"You'll have to get a Pokeball for Eevee, because technically, she's a wild Pokemon, as well as a Kalos region Pokedex and five other Pokeballs. If you'll wait here, I'll go get them," Sycamore said. At Sarah's nod, he went back into the lab. A little bit later, Yugi came up, holding a Vulpix in his arms.

"Hey Sarah, where's Professor Sycamore? I've chosen my starting Pokemon," he asked the girl standing there. "Who's that in your arms?"

"Wow, you actually managed to get out that odd Eevee?" the Vulpix said; obviously it wasn't just the humans that had a hard time getting Tay to trust them, as the Eevee in question whimpered slightly, shrinking back into Sarah's arms.

"This little girl's Tay; she's my starting Pokemon. Professor Sycamore's getting a Pokeball for her, as well as extra Pokeballs and a Kalos Pokedex for me," Sarah explained. Just as she said that, the doors opened, and Sycamore walked out. Also, Yusei came over with a Mudkip and a Riolu walking by his side, Jaden walked up holding a Ralts in his arms, and Yuma approached with a Litleo that was jumping all over the place, talking so fast Sarah could barely understand it.

"Here're your things, Sarah," Sycamore handed over a box. Setting down Tay to open it, Sarah found six Pokeballs and a small red machine she assumed was a Pokedex.

"Yusei's your name, right?" Sycamore asked the boy with two Pokemon following him.

"Yeah," he responded.

"You do realize you can only pick one of those two, right?" the professor eyed the two basic Pokemon.

"Yes, I know. However, both of these guys started to follow me, and I don't want to disappoint either of them by only picking the other," Yusei explained.

"Well, I suppose if both of them picked you, there's not much we can do," Sycamore said. "I suppose we'll make an exception in the rule of only one starter per person for you,"

"WAIT!" Sarah heard a voice call out, a familiar one. She turned to see one of the Eevees from earlier, the one that asked her about forcing them into battle.

"Hello," she smiled, setting Tay down (after opening up the box and putting its contents away she had picked her up again) to crouch down to his level.

"While you're making exceptions to the rule that there's only one starter Pokemon per person, can both the other Eevee and I go with Sarah?" the brown Pokemon asked.

"Well, it seems Sarah has her own fan club as well," Yugi joked.

"I think he wants to go with me," Sarah stood back up, staggering a bit as both Eevees jumped onto her, one on each of her shoulders.

"I... suppose both of them can go with you Sarah. Wait a little bit more boys; I'll go get things for you as well. I just need to have the Pokemon you chose for a moment, so I can be sure I'm getting their Pokeballs and not another Pokemon's." Sycamore motioned for the other Pokemon to follow him, which they and the boys did, and they vanished inside the house.

Sarah crouched down to Tay's height, holding out a single, enlarged Pokeball. "Tay, I'm going to officially catch you now. I promise I'll let you out in a few seconds. Okay?"

The small Evolution Pokemon nodded. "As long as I don't have to e in there for very long, I'm fine with being captured." At these words, Sarah gently tapped the button of the Pokeball to Tay's forehead, and Tay was sucked in. It was only a second later that a small "ding!" sound came from the Pokeball. As soon as she registered it in her mind, Sarah kept her promise and let Tay back out.

Tay shook out her fur as soon as she was out. "I hate being in those things!" She muttered as the others came back, the boys now holding the same boxes as Sarah received in one hand, and a Pokeball each in the other, Professor Sycamore also carrying a Pokeball that he quickly passed to Sarah with a quick mutter of "The other Eevee's Pokeball. He's inside right now." The other Pokemon weren't visible either, probably in their Pokeballs as well.

"Thanks Professor," they chorused at the same time.

"We need to be going now," Jaden said.

"Thank you so much for giving us this great opportunity," continued Yugi, as quietly as ever.

"Yeah, now we can see the world," Yusei smiled.

"And work to be the best!" Yuma pumped a fist into the air.

"At whatever paths we may choose," Sarah finished.

At that, they gathered their bags from where they had put them in the lab and set off, deciding to head to Santalune City first so Yuma and Jaden could challenge the Gym Leader there, Viola.

The five managed to make their way to Route 4. Outside, Sarah was calm, but on the inside, she felt like yelling to the world, "YES! I'M A POKEMON TRAINER!" She'd always been curious about Pokemon, and now she had the chance to actually be with not one, but TWO of her favorite Pokemon ever! Suddenly, she saw a sign that read, "Hedge Mazes! Free walks around the Mazes Today Only!"

"Hey guys," she pointed. "Look. Think we could take a little walk?"

"I don't see why not. It looks like fun," Jaden smiled, he was always up for fun, one of the reasons why she liked Jaden as much as her own brother. (Don't get her wrong, she likes all of them, she just liked Jaden's antics for fun.)

"But what about our Gym Battle?" Yuma asked.

"Santalune City isn't going anywhere, you know," Yusei pointed out.

"But... all right," Yuma finally conceded. Yugi nodded; they were all in agreement.

"Let's go then! Let's let our Pokemon have some fun too," Sarah smiled, tossing her second Pokball into the air, releasing her other Eevee.

"Hello, why am I out?" he asked as the others released their Pokemon.

"We're going into a hedge maze, and I thought you guys would like it, so I told the others that everyone should be able to participate, and let you out," Sarah explained. "Now then, what's your name? I don't want to call you 'Eevee' forever."

"My name is Yoru," the brown Eevee said.

"Nice to meet you Yoru," Tay said quietly, coming down off of Sarah's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you too... Tay right? You rarely ever talk, so I'm not exactly certain that's your name," Yoru half-joked.

"Tay's my name alright," the silver Eevee smiled timidly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuma shouted, jumping into the air. His Litleo almost seemed to dance around him. "Where are we going it looks fun are we there yet are we there yet are we there yet?" Seeing how hyper the Fire/Normal Pokemon was made Sarah smile, trying her hardest not to break down into laughter. Yoru, on the other hand, skipped the smiling and went straight to laughter, nearly falling off Sarah's shoulder in the process. Meanwhile, Yusei's Riolu looked like the polar opposite of that as he calmly walked by his Trainer, who was holding his Mudkip.

"I am curious as to where we're going," he said. He was so serious, this time Sarah couldn't control it. Carefully setting down her Eevees first, she collapsed onto the grass, shaking in laughter.

"Sarah... are you okay...?" Yusei asked, seeing the girl's strange behavior.

"Sorry. Your Riolu and Yuma's Litleo are complete opposites. It's just so funny," Sarah managed to master her giggles enough to speak and stand, the Eevees scampering up her body to stand at her shoulders again.

"That's true. Seeing how different they are is really funny, especially their ways of speaking," Jaden smiled; trust Jaden to also find it funny.

"What they said was really funny too," Sarah blurted before she could stop herself.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"You remember how when we were kids I'd always play that I was one of those people that understand Pokemon?" Sarah asked, and the others nodded. "Well, I only learned this when we picked out our Pokemon, but it turns out I really am one of those people." Naturally, the others, including all the Pokemon except Tay and Yoru, were shocked into being still, quiet, and unresponsive for several minutes, including Litleo.

"You... you're a Speaker?" Yugi's Vulpix asked after a while.

"Speaker?" Sarah questioned the outspoken fox Pokemon.

"Yeah. A Speaker is a human that understands Pokemon," she explained.

"Cool. Guys, Yugi's Vulpix here just said people that understand Pokemon are called Speakers," Sarah smiled. "By the way, have you guys considered nicknaming your Pokemon yet? I've already nicknamed Tay and Yoru. Well, I asked their names and they told me." This snapped the boys out of their trance-like states.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Yusei thought out loud. "Then we could tell our Pokemon from others of their kind."

"So what will I be called? I hope I get a really cool name like Raion or something, and not a wimpy one like Fluffy!" Litleo rambled again, the nonstop chatter of the Pokemon making Sarah smile.

"What will I call you...?" Yuma muttered to himself, looking at his hyper Pokemon.

"He said he wanted to be called something cool like Raion," Sarah translated part of the stream of talking coming from Litleo.

"Raion it is, then!" Yuma shouted. "Welcome aboard, Raion!"

"`How about you..." Yugi thought out loud, looking at his Vulpix. "Well, you're a Fire type, and fire makes light, so how about Hokage, Firelight?"

"I like it," the newly named Hokage smiled at Yugi, letting him know even with the language barrier that she liked the name.

The other Pokemon's names were decided in similar manners, and soon the group was walking towards the entryway of the hedge mazes.

"Hello, and you may be?" a young woman standing at the start asked.

"We saw a sign about free walks in the hedge mazes today, and thought we'd check it out," Yusei said. "Is it alright if we take our Pokemon with us?"

"Ah yes, of course. Go right in," the woman beckoned them into the maze. The rather large group did just that, and went into the maze.

They decided to split up, meeting up at noon (it was 9:00) to have their lunch. Naturally, they all went with their Pokemon (even though Yuma whined that it was unfair because both Sarah and Yusei had two while he had only one; Yugi argued (and it was rare that Yugi ever argued) that he and Jaden only had one as well) when they split.

"Let's go guys!" Sarah took off at the first branch, along with Jaden and his Ralts, which he'd named Kyokan-sha, but he was calling Kyo for short. The pair chatted as they went, sometimes taking random turns so getting out would be more fun.

"Sarah, do you know what Yugi's planning on doing, now that he has a Pokemon? And Yusei too, now that I think about it," Jaden asked out of nowhere after a little while.

"Yeah, I'm curious as well Sarah, you say you want to be a Pokemon Breeder, Jaden and Yuma want to be Pokemon Masters, but I have no idea what Yugi or Yusei want," Kyo said. He seemed deep in thought as he walked beside Jaden.

"I don't really know myself," Sarah answered. "Yugi always told me he wanted a Pokemon, but never told me what his goal is, and the same goes for Yusei."

"Hmm... I wonder why they'd want to have Pokemon if they don't say what their goals are?" Jaden thought. "Anyways, Kyo and I will take this bend. See you three at lunch!" At these words, the new Trainer and his small Psychic/Fairy type turned at a corner that came up and separated from Sarah and her Eevees. The trio started chatting, getting to know one another better. They continued walking as they did so, and it was 10:00 when they realized they had gotten into the center of the maze. At that moment, the sky went dark, and a menacing laugh split the air.

**A/N: **

** PsychicEevee: Hi! I have to say thank you to PuppyProngs for my first Favorite for this story, before anything else! Sorry to any Skitty fans, but we won't be seeing much of her for a while. All you'll have is little ol' me.**

** Raion: *pops out of his fourth wall* No! You'll have me too I'm so excited to be here I can't wait to find out what happens next chapter why did you leave it at such a cliffhanger... *continues babbling***

** PsychicEevee: Oh no... Why do any and all supreme forces above hate me so much?! I never did anything wrong! *collapses to the floor* Why me...**

** Raion: ...What's up Psychic? Why are you so sad? *stops for once***

** PsychicEevee: 3, 2, 1...**

** *Skitty pops out of torture chamber/prison, ahem, closet, unharmed* Skitty: Hi Psychic! Who's this!**

** PsychicEevee: Skitty and Raion sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

** QOTD: Should I make a romance story about my two guys here meeting?**

** Second QOTD: What do you think Yugi and Yusei are planning now that they're Trainers?**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: *peers out from under a table* Is it safe? Phew! The Danger Duo aren't here! While I can, I don't own Pokemon, only Sarah and the group's Pokemon!**

** *Skitty and Raion come in* PsychicEevee: AAHHHHH! SAVE ME!**

"HA-HA-HA!" Sarah looked up, in sync with her Pokemon like they were one, and saw some weirdo in a red outfit and a weird pair of goggles that kind of looked like binoculars over her eyes. Her outfit had a uniform-looking shirt, but her skirt was so short and stuck out so much that a guy could've easily seen her underclothing if it weren't for the fact that she had knee-length, tight shorts on. She looked totally crazy, if you wanted Sarah's opinion on the matter.

"Well, let's see if there are any good or even decent Pokemon in here!" the crazy woman sneered, peering down from a platform. She zeroed in on Tay. "A Shiny Pokemon here? It definitely has some sort of potential! It's mine!" The platform moved down to ground level, and the crazy woman got off once she was a safe jumping distance away.

"You'll never get Tay or Yoru!" Sarah cried out furiously, standing in front of them.

"And what will you do about it little girl? I can knock you aside like a Magikarp!" the woman smirked.

"Sarah, leave this to me! I can handle her!" Tay shouted, startling Sarah. After all, this came from small, timid Tay.

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you..." Sarah said nervously.

"Scan me with your Pokedex, Sarah! Look at my moves and direct me in battle!" Tay was determined.

"Alright, I guess," Sarah took out her red Pokedex and pointed it at Tay.

"**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's genetics are unstable, and will mutate if exposed to certain stimuli,**" the Pokedex rattled out, listing Tay's ability and moves on the holographic screen.

"Tay, you can..." Sarah was obviously startled at the text.

"Don't say it! You'll give away our plan!" Tay yelled.

"Alright, go Tay!" Sarah yelled, and the Shiny complied, stepping forward into battle.

"Go Skorupi!" the woman tossed a Pokeball, and the Scorpion Pokemon came out, clicking the claws on its tail.

"Ready for battle Ma'am!" it said; it was a female.

"Tay, let's start out simple. Quick Attack!" Sarah gave the first command. Tay streaked forward, leaving a white trail behind her as she raced to hit Skorupi.

"Intercept with Bite!" the woman commanded her Pokemon. Skorupi opened her mouth as Tay approached, ready to clamp down at any moment.

"Confuse it with Sand Attack, then hit it!" Sarah countered. Tay spun around moments before impact and kicked sand in Skorupi's face, then started running around again, making a lap around Skorupi to gain momentum, before hitting her dead on.

"Gah!" Skorupi reeled back from the hit.

"Now use a Bite of your own!" Sarah commanded Tay, and she darted in quickly to do so.

"Skorupi, get up and use Leer, followed by Poison Sting!" the woman didn't let up on the poor Skorupi, who struggled to her feet and cast a dark, unnerving glare at Tay before sending multiple poisoned spikes at her from the claws on the Scorpion Pokemon's tail. Tay, frozen from the Leer, got nailed by each and every one of the spikes.

"AHH!" she screamed in pain.

"Now use Bite!" came the unrelenting shout of the woman, and Skorupi rushed to poor Tay to do so.

"Tay! Use your move! Immobilize Skorupi!" Sarah commanded. Tay struggled to her paws, her eyes starting to glow a sky blue around the edges. Skorupi got surrounded in an aura of the same color, and she stopped running and started writhing in pain from the super-effective Psychic attack.

"But-how-Eevee can't learn Psychic!" the woman staggered back in shock.

"Let's just say I'm more special than anyone could think," Tay did something completely against her personality that she'd shown before: she smirked.

"Uh... Tay? Are you bipolar by any chance?" Yoru asked the Shiny Pokemon warily.

"I don't know sometimes, Yoru, I just don't know," Tay smiled sweetly before facing back to the struggling Skorupi.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Sarah commanded, making everyone remember that this was a battle. The female Eevee did just that, forming a ball of dark, shadowy energy right near her mouth, then firing it, keeping Skorupi, who looked exhausted by now, in her Psychic lock. However, Tay released Skorupi as soon as the Shadow Ball collided, knowing it wasn't necessary anymore. Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Skorupi was slumped down on the ground, spirals in her eyes.

"That's it! I am DONE with you, you hear me! D-O-N-E DONE!" the woman screamed in anger, taking Skorupi's Pokeball and smashing it on the ground, followed by stomping it with her foot, breaking it.

"Get out of my sight now," Tay ordered, her dark tone telling the crazy woman all she needed to know. Without looking back at her former Pokemon, she turned and fled.

Sarah, on the other hand, raced over to the poor Skorupi, looking through her purse as she went. She found what she was looking for as she kneeled down to gently hold the badly hurt Scorpion Pokemon in her arms. She said, "I'm sorry, this will sting a bit, but it'll heal you..." as she sprayed a Potion over Skorupi's injuries. The Bug/Poison Pokemon hissed as the spray landed on her, then sighed in contentment as they started healing her. She opened her eyes, jumping out of Sarah's arms.

"You! You're the Trainer I lost to! Because of you Mable released me!" Skorupi hissed, taking on a defensive position.

"It was the woman-you said her name's Mable?-'s own choice to release you. She attacked us, and we had to defend ourselves. I'm sorry we had to hurt you so badly," Sarah said.

"Wait, you understood me?" Skorupi asked. "Does that mean I'm talking to a Speaker?"

"Yeah, though I only just learned I was one today," Sarah smiled kindly at the startled Skorupi. "Anyway, you are pretty powerful. It was tough to beat you, especially once you nailed Tay with the Leer and Poison Sting combo. One second, I need to use the last bit of this Potion on her." At that the young Breeder-in-training turned around and went over to Tay. She proceeded to find where the small cuts and bruises were concentrated, and sprayed the remainder of the Potion there and at the small wounds around there.

Tay hissed slightly at first like Skorupi, then relaxed. "That feels good," she said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sarah said, beckoning her two Pokemon over to her as she went back to the watching Skorupi. "Skorupi, do you want to come with me? I have some good friends that I think will raise you to be the strongest you can be, if you want."

"Um-Tay-" Skorupi started, but it was then that Sarah stood up, checking her watch.

"Ahh! It's almost noon! Let's hurry!" Sarah started running, the Eevees jumping onto her shoulders.

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Can't do too many author's notes today, the Danger Duo want to play with me. There's no QOTD today, but I do have a request. Please please please try out a plot bunny I recently published, a new story on my profile called "Memory". It's about a what-if about if the main character in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon retained his/her memories. Please check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: *peeks out* Are they gone? Phew! *gets out from under a bed* Hi guys. Let me explain why I was hiding under the bed.**

** Ever since two chapters ago, when Skitty and Raion met, I've been tortured to no end by those two, who I've started calling the Danger Duo. I can only publish these when they're away to torture some other poor soul, like right now. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon or any form of Yu-Gi-Oh, only Sarah and the Pokemon, and here are the responses to reviews:**

** *scuffling outside the door* Oh no, see you ASAP, the Danger Duo are out again! *dives under bed***

"Wait for me!" Skorupi struggled to keep up.

"Sorry, one second," Sarah stopped, picked Skorupi up in her arms, and set off again. She heard a voice from ahead of her and to her right.

"SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice called.

"Jaden?" Sarah picked up the pace, turning right at the first turn she saw.

"Sarah!" the boy smiled, Kyo coming from a bit further ahead. "Where were you? When we were covered by this darkness, Kyo and I got worried, especially when we heard an explosion! And how'd you get that Skorupi?"

"You see, I kind of got into a battle with this Skorupi's former Trainer. Tay and I won, and Skorupi's Trainer released her without even bothering to heal her. So I did, and I asked if she wanted to meet you guys, and she said yes," Sarah explained it in a nutshell.

"I tried to tell you earlier Sarah... I'm not looking for power," Skorupi said, which startled Sarah.

"You're not?" Sarah asked the Scorpion Pokemon.

"No. I just want to see new sights and meet kind people and Pokemon," she replied.

"Well, since Jaden and Yuma are looking to be Pokemon Masters and have strong Pokemon, maybe they're not the ideal Trainers for you," Sarah smiled softly. "Maybe Yugi or Yusei though, I don't know what they're planning to do now that they have Pokemon..."

"We should get back to the guys," Jaden interrupted the girls' chat.

"You're right Jaden. Let's go," Sarah motioned with her head (her arms were full with Skorupi) to go, and Jaden and Kyo did just that.

A half and hour later, the group of six (Sarah, the Eevees, Jaden, Kyo, and Skorupi) made it out of the maze, seeing everyone else there. It made sense, seeing as it was now almost 12:30. Yusei's Riolu, Ishi, saw them first.

"Look, Sarah and Yuma are back, with another Pokemon," he noted. Since he was usually quiet, from what Sarah knew, Yugi blinked and looked at where Ishi was.

"Guys, Sarah and Jaden are back!" he alerted the boys and the Pokemon before running to his adopted sister and one of his friends. "What took you guys so long?"

"Yeah, we got worried after that explosion," Yusei agreed.

"I was worried for you, Yoru," Hokage said quietly.

"Yugi, I think you might want to know that Hokage seems to have a crush on Yoru," Sarah smirked, full of mischief. It was an obvious love triangle (or at least crush): Hokage liked Yoru, who liked Tay, who was acting oblivious to it all.

"I do not!" the Fox Pokemon exclaimed angrily, her cheeks turning, if possible, an even deeper shade of red.

"Moving on, I think it's lunchtime," Yugi interrupted the growing argument, bringing out the lunch the boys had made that morning. There was a picnic table set up outside, so the boys and Sarah dug into the food, just as the Pokemon dug into the Pokemon Food the new Trainers bought before hitting the road.

It took about half an hour for them to finish eating the sandwiches they had made. Next they decided to do some training in mock battles, Yugi and Hokage versus Sarah and Yoru, and Yuma and Raion versus Jaden and Kyo.

"I'll take the first move! Hokage use Tackle!" Yugi ordered, and the small Fire type started charging at the Pokemon that was out in front of Sarah.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack to get close, then use Sand Attack and Dig as one!" Sarah countered. Yoru ran out of the way of Hokage's Tackle, then streaked forward, leaving a white trail behind him, up to the confused Fire type and, kicking loose sand into her face, burrowed underground.

"Careful Hokage, it can come up anywhere, and at any time!" Yugi warned his Pokemon, who promptly began running around the field, taking no real path. Meanwhile, in the other battle...

"Use Quick Attack, Ishi!" Yusei commanded his Pokemon, who looked tired but still ran towards Kyo.

"Confusion!" was the only word Jaden said as a counter. Kyo lifted his arms, and under the bowl styled hair-like portion, the small Psychic/Fairy type's eyes glowed a pinkish-purple, and Ishi stopped in his tracks, surrounded by an aura of the same color. Kyo extended his arms forward, and Ishi went in the same direction.

"Endure!" Yusei yelled, and the aura surrounding Riolu became a bit redder; however, the Confusion attack still worked, and the Fighting Type was thrown back.

"That's that!" Jaden smiled.

"It's not over yet," Yusei said confidently. Sure enough, right after he said this, Ishi sat up, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"But how?" was all Yuma, who was watching, could say.

"Endure is a move that enable a Pokemon to survive an attack that would otherwise make it faint," Yusei explained for Yuma's benefit. Back to the other battle...

"Gotcha!" Yoru exclaimed as he popped out from the ground at a diagonal, striking Hokage in the flank. The Fox Pokemon cried out in pain.

"That's enough, I think," Sarah said. "Yoru, return." The Eevee happily walked over to his Trainer as Yugi called Hokage back over to him.

"Guys, I think that's enough for a training battle," Yugi called over to the other duo, who were still battling.

"Alright. Kyo, return!" Jaden smiled, beckoning his Pokemon over, while Yusei went over to Ishi.

"You did your best, and that's what matters. I think we should start learning Shadow Claw though, because that will work as a defense and offense against Psychic Types. Is that alright Ishi?" Yusei gently kneeled down and picked up his Pokemon in his arms.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Ishi said quietly, looking into his Trainer's serious face.

"Let's get going. I think we should be at least a little bit further before we set up camp for the night," Yugi piped up.

"Yeah. We should pack up and get going," Sarah agreed. "First though, we should heal up the Pokemon, they got pretty banged up in those training battles, and before you say it Yuma, I'll battle you next time we train, so you won't be left out." The last part made Jaden have to bite his lips to prevent himself from laughing; they all knew each other so well!

"All right. We should get going; after all, every step we take is a step closer to me being a Pokemon master," Sarah smiled from Yuma's comment.

Sarah took the bag of medical supplies, opened it, and started to pass Potions out first to Yugi, then Yusei, then Jaden, putting the bag away with taking out one final Potion for Yoru, who carefully trotted over to her, as did the other Pokemon (except Ishi, who was still in Yusei's arms) to their Trainers.

"Hey, can I come?" a voice asked, making the others jump, having forgotten that Skorupi was still with them.

"Sure," Sarah replied, the others nodding in agreement despite not knowing what Skorupi said.

"No, I meant as your Pokemon," Skorupi looked at Sarah pleadingly.

"Well, that was not what I expected, but I suppose. One second though, let me get out a Pokeball," Sarah quickly went through her purse, looking through different pockets until she found the one where she had put her Pokeballs in. Pulling one out, she pushed the button in the center, activating it, before tapping it gently on Skorupi's head. It was an instant capture; less than half a second after Skorupi was absorbed it went 'ding'. "Let's return the Pokemon, except Tay because she doesn't like Pokeballs, and get going."

"Can I stay out?" came from two Pokemon at once.

"Alright, I suppose," Sarah answered Yoru. "Yugi, Hokage wants to stay out of her Pokeball."

"That's fine by me," he said, grabbing his backpack like the others were by that point. Once he put it on, his Fire Pokemon jumped onto his shoulder just like Tay and Yoru did with Sarah.

The group, all the other Pokemon having been returned to their Pokeballs, continued on their way down Route 4. They managed to get to a large fountain right in the middle of a clearing right before sunset.

"Guess this is the farthest we'll be able to get tonight," Yuma said with a frown as he looked at the sunset.

"We should set up camp here. I'll get a start on dinner; you boys set up the tent, alright?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, we'll get it set up and we'll put our stuff in there. Once that's done we'll help you," Jaden smiled. With the other boys, he took the tent and went over to an edge of the clearing, Sarah following closely after. She set up a table that appeared out of nowhere (**A/N: It'll do that whenever it's needed, think about the anime (I'm applying those basic physics here): giant tables appear out of nowhere all the time**) with some different vegetables to slice. She'd have the boys do that when they were done; for now she set up a fire (after getting Hokage to use Ember) and a method for a pot to be on it. (**A/N: I'll let you be creative on that.**) She filled the pot with water provided from Yusei's Mudkip, Mizu,'s Water Gun (she didn't trust that the water in the fountain was clean) and set it over the fire to boil. Next she got out a small chunk of hamburger meat that she'd placed around several ice packs and, after placing a clean cloth on the ground first, placed it near the fire to thaw.

Meanwhile, the boys were just about done with pitching the tent. "Hey!" Sarah called, getting the boys attention. "It looks like not all four of you need to be there now, I need some more hands preparing dinner over here, so if one or two of you guys could come, I'd appreciate it."

Jaden and Yugi came over. Yugi asked, "What should we do?" Sarah guided them over to the table.

"There are some vegetables that need to be cut, you can do that right?" Sarah asked, knowing that she always cut the vegetables at home when they were cooking.

"Uh... no," Jaden muttered after a couple seconds. "You never let us do it, remember?"

"Let me show you," Sarah then proceeded to show the two how to safely hold the knife and the vegetable being sliced.

"When Yuma and Yusei finish with the tent, you show them that, okay?" Sarah asked. "I have to get the pasta into the water, and check on the meat."

The water was, indeed, boiling when Sarah got there, so she went over to the food supplies and got out a box of pasta, carefully sliding the contents out of the box and into the water. Next, she set up another fire close by, again with the help of Hokage using Ember, and put a pan on a support system. She lightly greased the pan, then put the heated-and slightly cooked from the fire-meat into the pan. It began to sizzle instantly.

"How're the vegetables doing?" Sarah asked as she walked over to the boys.

"Here're the amount you asked us to slice, you got out more than we needed, so we put the rest away," Yusei said.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled gratefully, sweeping the vegetables into a nearby bowl before going to check on the pasta. Since it was done, Sarah lifted out the pasta in a colander and got Yuma's help to dump out the unnecessary water in the fountain. Getting Yugi to tend to the meat and Yusei to mix the vegetables in the bowl, she strained the pasta by holding it over the fountain as the excess water poured out. Once that was done, she carried it back to the pot, which Jaden had dried out, and put it back in, along with the finished meat that Yugi had told her about on the way from straining the pasta. Once both the meat and the pasta were in the pot, she took a stirring spoon and mixed the meat and the pasta together. Once that was done, she said, "Now we just need plates."

This was easily remedied by Yugi pulling out some carefully-wrapped plates from the cooking-supply bag.

"Cool, you guys thought of everything!" Yuma exclaimed. "Now, let's eat!"

Yusei, insisting that Sarah didn't need to serve them, served them himself, with a portion each of pasta with hamburger meat and a salad as a side. The group all ate comfortably, until they were full.

"'Night," everyone said as they uncurled their sleeping bags and cuddled up in them for sleep.

**A/N:**

** Skitty: Hi! Sorry we haven't talked in a while, my new friend Raion, a Pokemon called a Litleo, and I have been playing with Psychic for a while now. She's too tired to be here today, but she wants to know how she did in describing the cooking because she doesn't cook, only watches people cook. Also, the QOTD is: How did Psychic do in describing both battles? She only recently started even typing up battles in general, having never typed one until the Sarah versus Mable battle.**

** Raion: Come on Skitty, we have someone waiting for the game you've finished all Psychic needs to do to end a chapter come on come on come on... *continues babbling***

** Skitty: Well, Raion said it. Psychic's waiting for us to play some more, so that means the end of the chapter! 'Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hi! I've been making sure that the Danger Duo don't break out of their fourth wall. Even if, by some miracle, they do break out, there'll be another fifty or so keeping them in. I think I'll be safe for at least a week. *knocks on wood* I don't own Pokemon nor any of the different series of Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Sarah and the Pokemon. Speaking of, I think giving you a list of the group's Pokemon is long overdue, so here it is:**

**Sarah**

**1. Tay: Unusually small Shiny female Eevee with silver eyes. (Walking Pokemon)**

**2. Yoru: Male Eevee (Walking Pokemon)**

**3. _: Female Skorupi**

**Yugi**

**1. Hokage: Female Vulpix (Walking Pokemon)**

**Jaden**

**1. Kyokan-sha (Kyo for short): Male Ralts**

**Yusei**

**1. Mizu: Male Mudkip**

**2. Ishi-ryoku (Ishi for short): Male Riolu**

**Yuma**

**1. Raion: Male Litleo**

** The reason why Skorupi has a blank is because I haven't gotten her a nickname yet via Google Translate, which is what I've been doing for the others (except Tay; she's special). Skorupi will get a nickname this chapter, though. Don't expect this list every chapter, just every so often. I also need to do one last thing: the responses to reviews:**

** The Xatu Ghostshipper: We've discussed this; don't expect their OC for quite a while. I've pre-written a lot of this. (I'm working on Chapter 9 now!)**

** See you later!**

(**Sarah's POV: I told you you'd be seeing this a lot**)

Sarah woke to the sunrise. Carefully, she wriggled out of her sleeping bag, trying not to disturb her two Eevees, which were sleeping contentedly on either side of her. She failed though, and both Tay and Yoru stirred then rose to their paws.

"Why're you up so early, Sarah?" Yoru asked the girl as she made her way to the tent, grabbing her things as she went.

"I want to be able to take my sweet time to change out of my night things. I'm sorry I woke you two; I was trying not to. Just stay out here while I change, okay?" Sarah explained then asked.

"Okay," the Evolution Pokemon chorused together. Satisfied, Sarah ducked into the tent to change quickly. After changing from her sapphire colored nightgown to the same outfit as the day before, Sarah went back out of the tent to see that the boys were all asleep, even though Yugi and Yusei were starting to stir.

"Wake up boys!" Sarah nudged Yuma, him being the closest to her and because she knew he was the hardest to wake up.

"Flamethrower..." Yuma mumbled in his sleep, turning over. Sarah sighed. _It's no small wonder he got so excited yesterday. He pretty much eats, breathes, and sleeps Pokemon battling!_

"Can you guys wake the others?" Sarah asked Tay and Yoru, who nodded and went over to Jaden and Yugi's sleeping bags. "Yuma, WAKE UP!" Sarah gently took the still sleeping Raion-_If these two don't match each other I don't know what does! _she thought-and once she placed him down, started to rather violently shake Yuma's sleeping bag.

"Huh? Wha...? SARAH! STOP!" Yuma finally woke up and shouted at the girl.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to go to extreme measures," Sarah explained, helping Yuma up. The shouting had woken Raion, as well as pretty much everyone else.

"Good thing Yuma can be tough to get up," Jaden remarked as he sat up from his sleeping bag. "He can be so loud when he's woken that he acts as an alarm clock for everyone else."

"You're one to talk about being a heavy sleeper," Sarah joked. "Remember, yesterday the only one that was up later than you was Yuma,"

"Fair point. Now, who's going to make breakfast?" Jaden smiled, accepting defeat in this small war of heavy sleeping.

"I'll-" Sarah was cut off by Yusei.

"I'll do it. Sarah, you made dinner pretty much all by yourself yesterday. Let someone else do the cooking today." he said, waving his arm in a stopping motion.

"Alright, but I'll at least start it while you get dressed for the day," Sarah compromised, and Yusei nodded, saying, "As long as you agree to stop when I'm done, we have a deal." With that, the serious teen went into the tent, grabbing his things on the way. The rest of the boys swiftly followed suit, leaving Sarah and the Pokemon. Sarah quickly located where the cooking area was the night before, gathered up kindling with the help of Tay and Yoru, and got Hokage's help to start a new fire. Sarah got some bread from the food supplies-five slices, enough for all of them-and toasted it on each side. It wasn't long after that Yusei came out of the tent in his blue and red outfit from the day before, and she surrendered the kitchen. Sarah decided to look at the fountain instead until breakfast was finished. She fell into a sort of trance, thinking.

Sarah wasn't oblivious to how Yugi stared at her, or how he tried to hide his blush so often. It was obvious he liked her, even though she wasn't sure why. She may have been a little smart, but he was so much smarter than her, and she was no blonde-haired beauty, with her dark purple hair and silver eyes. She didn't even have flawless skin. Sarah sighed quietly, pushing back the sleeve of her hoodie and shirt to look at those old scars, the Spinarak web of cuts that were etched deep into her flesh when they were made. She could still remember the agony of living with her birth parents. Every night, her arms and a knife met, and every night, she had asked the same thing. _Why? Why did they torture me? I never did anything..._ Sarah still wondered that, and she went into so deep a trance she barely noticed when Jaden nudged her.

"What?" Sarah almost snapped, startled at the movement.

"Breakfast is ready," Jaden handed her a plate with a piece of toast and a couple of Pecha Berries on it. Then he saw her arms. "You were thinking of _that_ again, weren't you?"

Sarah knew what he meant. "Yeah. I was kind of bored, and I just started thinking about things, and it eventually came around to that." She halfheartedly took a bite of one of the five Pecha berries, smiling a bit at the almost overly sweet taste. It was something she'd never tasted until she'd been freed from her parents. She'd only ever eaten the cafeteria food back then, pretty much exclusively grilled cheese sandwiches.

She continued eating, not rushing, since she had no intentions of choking, but not going slowly either, because she heard Yusei talking about how they were halfway between Lumiose and Santalune, and she didn't want to slow the boys down too much.

After a while, everyone finished their breakfasts and had washed their dishes, so the five set out again.

"At this pace, we'll reach Santalune City by lunch!" Yusei said happily.

"Great! I'll be able to eat right before I win at the Santalune Gym!" Yuma shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"I heard the Santalune Gym is tough. We should probably stay here and train for a few days before challenging the Gym." Yugi mentioned quietly.

"That's a good idea," Jaden remarked. "After all, this is only our second day with these guys." everyone could tell he meant the Pokemon.

The group headed past the clearing and continued walking for about 4 hours, until they made it to a city-not as vast as Lumiose City by a long shot, but still large.

"Santalune City!" Yuma cheered.

"Let's get a place to stay at the Pokemon Center before anything else. We'll need somewhere to sleep for a couple days, until everyone's strong enough to take on the Gym Leader," Sarah pointed out.

"That's right. Let's find the Pokemon Center here," Yusei said. After a little while of searching, they managed to find the large building. They went in.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy said.

"Hello Nurse Joy," the group chorused.

"We'd like rooms for a few nights please," Sarah got straight to the point.

"Also, we'd like to register for the Kalos League," Yuma said, quickly getting out his Pokedex. Right after he, Jaden, and surprisingly Yusei did get out their Pokedexes, a panel appeared from the counter with an indent large enough for a Pokedex.

"Place your Pokedexes in there, one at a time, and I'll be able to register you three," Nurse Joy gestured to the indent.

Yuma went first. He placed his Pokedex into the indent. After a moment, a high pitched, mechanical voice said, "Yuma Tsukumo. This Trainer has one Litleo. He has won zero badges."

Nurse Joy typed something in, then said, "Okay, you're all set. Now you." She pointed at Yusei, who proceeded to take Yuma's Pokedex out and hand it to its owner before putting his in. Next was the same voice, but this time it went, "Yusei Fudo. This Trainer has one Mudkip and one Riolu. He has won zero badges."

Nurse Joy repeated the typing, and then repeated her words with Yuma and pointed to Jaden, who repeated Yusei's actions, earning himself the monotonic monologue of "Jaden Yuki. This Trainer has one Ralts. He has won zero badges." With that and a bit more typing, all three boys were set.

"Now then, you said you wanted rooms, right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please," Sarah replied.

"There is a room for three and a room for two next to each other down the hall. Follow me, please," Nurse Joy got up and gestured for them to follow her as she went a bit down one of the halls branching off from the main room in the Pokemon Center. Eventually she got to a bend in it, where there were two doors. Taking a key, she opened one of them to show the gang a small room with three beds at the end of it, sort of like a cross between a hospital room and a hotel room.

"The one next to it is the one with two beds," Nurse Joy said what everyone had assumed. "I'm assuming you-" she pointed at Sarah-"will be in the room with two beds, but who'll be in there with you? The other room only has three and there are four other boys."

"How about we draw straws?" Yugi suggested. He left the Pokemon Center for a moment, then came back with four blades of grass sticking up from his closed fist. "All of these are equal lengths but one, which is shorter than the rest. The one that picks the short one shares the room with Sarah."

"That sounds fair to me. I'll pick first," Jaden plucked a piece of grass from Yugi's fist.

"I'll go next," Yuma said, picking another. He and Jaden compared their blades of grass. They were equal length.

"I'm up now," Yusei picked one of the two remaining blades, then compared it Jaden's and Yuma's. They were all the same length.

"Guess you and I are sharing the room," Yugi smiled at Sarah.

"Yep. Let's all get our things put down, then let's do some training, and yes Yuma, I'll do a mock battle with you," Sarah said. Nurse Joy handed Yusei and Sarah the keys to the rooms they were staying in and the group split up in the rooms. Inside, Yugi and Sarah put their bags in the room (Sarah put her Pokeballs, Pokedex, and a couple of Potions in a somewhat smaller purse) before leaving, locking the door, and heading outside to train with their friends.

By the time Yusei, Jaden, and Yuma met up with the two, Sarah was working on having Yoru strengthen his tail muscles by lifting a rock with nothing but his tail, and was fingering Skorupi's (she hadn't decided on a nickname for her yet) Pokeball, and Yugi was having Hokage work on her speed with Quick Attack. Tay, watching them for now, was the first to spot the other boys' arrival.

"Sarah, Yuma and everyone else is here," she pointed to them with her paw.

"Alright!" Sarah cheered. "Thanks Tay. Come on Yuma, let's have our mock battle now."

"That's fine by me," Yuma unclipped Raion's Pokeball from his belt. "Go Raion!" The hyperactive Fire/Normal type started jumping around as soon as he came out of his Pokeball.

"Ooh are we battling who are we battling I hope we win we're going to win right..." Raion started his signature stream of talking.

"Let's do this, Skorupi!" Sarah sent out her Poison/Bug type.

"Oh, are we battling this little cub?" she asked Sarah/taunted Raion.

"Oh, that's it! You're going down!" Raion actually seemed to get serious, which startled Sarah and Yuma.

"You know, Yuma, you and Raion are a lot more alike than you would've thought," Sarah told him.

"Let's get this started! Ember!" Yuma commanded. Raion spat some small specks of fire from its mouth and straight to Skorupi.

"Dodge and use Leer followed by Bite!" Sarah countered her friend's move. Skorupi jumped out of the way of the Ember, then shot a dark glare at Raion. Next she scuttled up to him and bit down hard.

"No! Raion! Shake it off!" Yuma commanded. Raion started to run around, shaking his body like a Meowth drying itself trying to get Skorupi off.

"Hold on tight to Raion, and use Poison Sting!" Sarah yelled, getting into the heat of the battle. Skorupi bit down even harder, and then fired poisoned spikes at Raion from her tail. Raion yelled in pain and slowed down.

"That's enough, I think," Sarah walked out onto the battlefield. "Skorupi, return!"

"Raion, return!" Yuma called. The Litleo slowly limped back to his Trainer, lacking the energy to even talk.

"Uh oh. I think we might have overdone it a bit," Sarah looked worried. "I think that's enough training for Raion today."

"Yeah, let's get him to Nurse Joy." Yuma picked up Litleo in his arms and went back inside.

"That was a great battle Skorupi. Now I think it's about time you get a nickname. How about Doku, Venom?" Sarah asked her Pokemon.

"That sounds great to me," the newly named Doku smiled. "I was born in a sort of factory. They were looking for power and nothing else, so we never got names. I was deemed decent and given to Mable, and I served as hers until you battled her with your Shiny Eevee, I think her name's Tay?"

"Yeah. Now then, you only know Leer, Poison Sting, and Bite, right?" Doku nodded. "We should work on teaching you some more moves. Maybe Iron Tail? Yoru's learning it too. You could learn it together."

"That sounds good to me," Doku smiled.

"I'll get another rock to start strengthening your tail muscles then," Sarah went off, and Doku went over to Yoru, who was working hard to lift a rock tied to his tail with only that body part.

Sarah went around the area, but she was unable to find a rock that was heavy enough that it would be an effort for Doku to lift it yet light enough that she could if she tried. Finally she was able to find a rather large rock, and she went back the training field of the Pokemon Center, where Doku was diligently waiting.

"Now we can start!" Sarah held up the rock in her arms as she walked over to the waiting Doku. Using the same kind of sturdy string as she had used to tie the rock to Yoru's tail, she tied that rock to Doku's, and right away the Pokemon started to raise and lower the rock with her tail. Sarah then turned to the quietly watching Tay.

"What do you want to do?" she asked the final Pokemon on her team that didn't have any training to do at that moment.

"Hey Sarah, want to have a battle?" Yusei came up to her, startling the girl out of her wits.

"Don't you know I hate people sneaking up on me like that?" she asked irritably.

"Sorry." Yusei smiled softly. "So, do you?"

"Sure. I've gotten all my Pokemon but Tay to start learning Iron Tail, but I haven't been able to think of anything for her to do." Sarah said.

"Let's get to it then." The two went over to one of the two battlefields.

"Go Tay!" Sarah gestured for her Pokemon to go out onto the field, and the small Eevee complied.

"Go Mizu!" Yusei sent out his Mudkip.

"I'm ready for battle Yusei," he said.

"I'll start things off. Mizu, use Mud-Slap!" Yusei commanded. Mizu ran up to Tay, spraying her with dirt as he skidded to a stop right before making contact with her.

"Don't take that lying down! Shadow Ball followed by your second special move!" Sarah countered. Tay fired a ball of shadowy energy from her mouth, quickly followed by a blue and white ball the same size.

"What is that?" Yusei asked as both balls exploded on impact with the surprised Mizu.

"A surprise. If you do some research you'll find out the name of that attack." Sarah said simply. "Now then, use Quick Attack!" Tay raced forward, leaving a white trail behind her, heading straight to Mizu.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Yusei yelled, obviously trying not to panic. Mizu carefully jumped out of the way of Tay's attack, then blasted a jet of water, which hit the skittering Tay dead on.

"Tay, are you alright?" Sarah asked, worried.

"I'm just a little wet, that's all," Tay shook some water from her now drooping and dripping fur.

"Great, use Quick Attack again, and make sure you hit this time!" Sarah smirked as Tay repeated her streaking run to Mizu, who tried to jump out of the way again, but that time Tay was ready, and swerved right in the same direction as Mizu jumped in. This time Tay hit Mizu straight on, knocking the Water type back.

"That's enough!" Yugi, who had been watching, called out.

"Tay, return!" Sarah called as Yusei returned Mizu. Tay trotted back to her Trainer.

"That was a great battle," Yusei complimented. "Maybe you should go for Gym Battles or at least Contests. I know you could win at any battle!"

"No, I couldn't. I may be able to think of some decent strategies, but I'm really just training to be able to keep up with you boys." Sarah said, blushing a little as she smiled.

"Now, I'm going to head to that library we saw while we were looking for the Pokemon Center," Yusei started heading off.

"Why?" Yuma asked; he had been watching since his Pokemon was still recovering from the earlier battle.

"Tay used a move Sarah refused to name, but she said if I researched it, I'd find it, so I'm off to the library." the Trainer explained.

(**Yusei's POV**)

Yusei headed out. He was puzzling over what that move was that Sarah had had Tay use. It was a spherical move, and it was a light blue and white. He was certain Eevees couldn't learn it normally.

He got to his destination as he ran the part of his battle with Sarah and Tay where Tay used that move he was searching for, that blue and white sphere. He was pretty sure he had heard of that move, he had read about it once. He couldn't remember the name of the attack, but he was pretty sure it was a Fighting Type move, so as he entered the section of the library with books about Pokemon moves, he looked for books on Fighting type moves. He took out any books that looked promising. Some of them included _Fighting Type Moves and all Effects_, _All Fighting Type Moves_, and _A Guide to Spherical Moves_. Deeming these enough, Yusei walked over to a nearby table and started his research.

It wasn't long until Yusei found his answer in _All Fighting Type Moves_.

"No way!" Yusei gasped.

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hello guys! The first person to answer the QOTD correctly can get an OC in the story! Not much else to say today, except:**

** QOTD: What move did Tay use? Here's a hint: it never misses in the game.**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hi all! I don't own Pokemon nor any form of Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Sarah and the group's Pokemon! Now then, here are the responses to reviews...**

** Guest: Yep! You're right! Tay's move is Aura Sphere!**

** Guest (different review): Thanks! These are honestly pretty old; it's been a few months since I wrote a lot of this fanfic, including this chapter.**

** Read and enjoy!**

(**Yuma's POV**)

"What was that move, Sarah?" Yuma approached the purple-haired girl as Yusei walked away for that research.

"I'm not telling~" she smiled a bit too sweetly. "You'll have to look it up like Yusei!"

"But you know I hate reading!" Yuma whined.

"Then you'll have to wait until Tay and I decide it's time to tell you guys!" Sarah giggled.

"Ee-eevee-vee!" Tay smiled. Yuma was certain Tay was just agreeing with Sarah.

"Unfair..." Yuma pouted, sulking away in the same direction as Yusei went.

"So you've decided to actually read a book for once in your life?" Jaden joked.

"You're much better?" Yuma retorted.

"You got me there," Jaden laughed, accepting defeat. Yuma headed off to the library, and Jaden and Yugi approached Sarah as he passed them.

Yuma saw Yusei coming and ran over to him.

"Hey Yusei, you find what that mystery move was? I actually was persuaded to look for it!" he called as he approached.

"In the section about Fighting Type Pokemon moves, there's a book with the title of _All Fighting Type Moves_. Remember that it's a blue-and-white ball of energy," Yusei said, gesturing behind him to the large building. "If you want to know, you'll have to actually read."

"Aw," Yuma grumbled as he entered the library. He looked around, unfamiliar to areas with books. He eventually found a shelf with a sign on it that read, "Pokemon Moves: Fighting Type Moves". He went over there and, remembering Yusei's advice, looked for a book with the title of _All Fighting Type Moves_ on its spine. Grabbing it as soon as he found it, he went over to an empty table, opened the book, and started researching (a word he rarely used).

He didn't have to search for long, though; the book was in alphabetical order, and he found a move with a description similar to the one he saw and that Yusei said under a section for a move that the book said when mentioned, it's thought of alongside a Pokemon called Lucario, though Yuma didn't know too much about it, until he looked it up on a computer (he was doing WAY more research than he usually did) and saw it was the evolved form of Riolu.

"Cool! So when Ishi evolves, Yusei'll have a Lucario! I wish I could get a Riolu!" Yuma muttered. "I wonder what Raion will evolve into?" he looked in his Pokedex this time, searching up Raion's species, Litleo, and looking at its evolution.

"**Pyroar, the Royal Pokemon,**" the Pokedex showed two images on its screen; two Pokemon, both resembling lions, though one had a wider mane than the other, whose mane was longer and looked like a ponytail. "**Pyroar viciously threatens any challengers with a fiery breath exceeding 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit.**"

"Raion is male, so he'll look like the one with the wider mane," Yuma smiled, peering at the data on the screen. "Awesome!"

With the information he came for and then some, Yuma left the library. He thought about the move Tay used. It was called Aura Sphere, and it could only be learned by a select few Pokemon usually. He was very glad to get out of the library, with so many books and shelves. He always felt uncomfortable in places like that.

(**Sarah's POV**)

Sarah oversaw the training of her Pokemon. Yoru and Doku were still working on strengthening their tails, while she was working with Tay to teach her Dig. They were extending on Tay's Sand Attack, burrowing underground instead of just scratching up the sand on the surface.

"Great job guys! I think we should take a break for lunch now though. Yoru, Doku, I'll untie your rocks." Sarah called over to them.

"Okay," they chorused as the two working on Iron Tail trotted over to her. Within a few minutes, Sarah had untied the string holding the rocks to Yoru and Doku's tails. Setting the rocks to the side, she called to Yugi and Yusei.

"Guys, we should take a lunch break! Everyone deserves it." Sarah beckoned to the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Yusei said, looking up from his training with Ishi. He called Mizu over to him, and the three joined Sarah, Yugi, and their Pokemon. They went into the Pokemon Center, dropped off the Pokemon with Nurse Joy to rest, and went into the cafeteria of the Center. There they discussed their training.

"So, how long do you think we need to train until we're ready?" Yusei asked the guys that were going to be challenging the Gym.

"I wanna go now, but I think Kyo would be overwhelmed on his own." Jaden frowned into his hamburger.

"I think everyone should have at least two Pokemon before we take on the Gym." Yugi reasoned.

"That makes sense. After all, the Gym Leader's likely to have at least two Pokemon, so we should have that many Pokemon, as well as them being well trained." Sarah said, which received nods from everyone (except Yuma; he was too busy chowing down).

"I'm thinking we should go onto some of the countryside surrounding Santalune City. We could find some new Pokemon there," Yusei said quietly.

"I'll stay here, I think. Since I already have three Pokemon, I have no particular desire to race ahead of you guys," I looked down at my plate as I said this.

"No prob Sarah!" Jaden smiled at me, which made me smile as well. Jaden had that effect on people; he always made them happier. "I'll go on, let's see, what are the different areas of countryside called again?" This made everyone (except Yuma, who only looked up) fall anime-style.

"There are three routes, Route 4, which we came here on, Route 3, and Route 22." Yusei listed, counting them off on his fingers.

"I'll go back to Route 4 and see what I can find," Yugi spoke up.

"I'll go to Route 3," Jaden decided. "I bet I can find a sweet Pokemon there!"

"I'll go with you, and see if I can find a Pokemon as well," Yusei decided.

"I'll go to that other one, then." Yuma, who was actually paying attention now, nodded.

Once we finished, the group collected their Pokemon from Nurse Joy and, making sure everyone had supplies for an emergency, split up. While the boys went to the individual routes, Sarah resumed training with her Pokemon.

** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hello! I'm putting the actions of the boys into the next chapter, because otherwise it would be too long. Anyway, the QotD is...**

** Raion: What Pokemon do you think Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma could have? It has to be within reason, and it cannot be a Pokemon someone else has.**


End file.
